Snow Delay
by So-Sings-Nightingales
Summary: On the road to Hobbiton Fili and Kili are forced to take refuge in a cave from a snowstorm.


**I was chatting with another fanfiction author about snow and what do you know? The next day I get hit with a lovely snowstorm. So, naturally, I had to write a fic about snow. :)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> The book, The Hobbit, belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, and by no means do I own the movie. I do not own these characters and I am not making a profit from this story. I am just taking these characters out for a walk in the park and I promise to return them in one piece.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere on the road between the Blue Mountains and Hobbiton…<em>

* * *

><p>"Living up in the mountains snow is a common occurrence. You could go to sleep on night and wake up the next morning to find the white, impossible light and fluffy substance as deep as your knees. You can almost always predict when it is about to snow. The sky becomes covered with smooth white clouds—not the covering, dark clouds of a rainstorm, but a bright white blanket enveloping the sky, replacing blue with white but no less bright. And the quiet, quite unlike the tense silence before a thunderstorm, is tranquil and welcoming—it is a silent wait of anticipation for something wonderful. The animals are tucked away, having finished their scurry for food and no Man or Dwarf will willingly leave the raging fire of their hearths.<p>

I alone venture out if for no other reason than to savor the peace and quiet.

Snow covers a multitude of sins, blanketing everything in a pure white sheet, making everything new and beautiful. It is like you are seeing the landscape for the first time, although you see it every single day. It just seems more open, more forgiving, more… accepting.

Like the old, long abandoned farmhouse which is said to be cursed—if you believe those kinds of things. The farmer had gone mad legend says, and he killed his wife and three young daughters before hanging himself. And anyone who had tried to pillage what was left behind is said to have fled screaming with wild glints in their eyes, never to return to their families but wander the Wild aimlessly until they were eaten by beasts of the night.

But you know something? Even the corpse of that abominable house is a serene location after a good snow. I have wandered amongst the carnage of the once impressive house and barn, met solely by a lingering silence broken only by the whispers of the snow caressing the trees and ground. No ghosts linger there and I have not been overcome with an unexplainable insanity—in fact, the snow just makes it so welcoming. Well, some might call me insane for even getting near that place, but even the curses take a holiday when it snows.

Oh the serenity! I do not think that I can emphasize enough the calm after a snowstorm…"

"Kíli? Who are you talking to?" came a sleepy voice. Fíli lazily rolled onto his side, pulling his blanket closer against the chill in the cave, despite the raging campfire. He blearily peered at his brother who sat with his back against the cave wall, looking wistfully out at the swirling snow as a harsh wind pulled it to and fro.

"Oh, just the hibernating bear that I found in the very back of this cave."

"WHAT?!" Fíli was on his feet in a heartbeat, twin swords drawn and in a fighting stance, clothes crumpled and hair a tangled mess.

Kíli wasted no time in bursting out in uncontrollable laughter, clutching at his sides and flopping on top of his own bedroll.

Blinking in shock, Fíli realized that there _was_ no bear, no threat at all. As the burst of adrenaline wore off, Fíli sunk with an irritated glare directed to his giggling brother and re-sheathed his blades. "That was not funny, Kíli."

"Yes it was!" Kíli replied between gasps for air as the laughter racked his body. "You should have seen your face!"

Sighing, the older of the two brothers stoked the fire, glancing out at the raging storm. "As soon as this storm ends we will need to catch up on the time we have lost. We cannot be late to the meeting."

"I am sure that everyone will be delayed because of this weather." Kíli countered sitting up, once again in control of his mirth.

"Or everyone else left on schedule to account for mishaps like this on the journey!"

"You know as well as I do that we could not deny mother as much time with us as possible."

Fíli sighed again, rubbing at the sleep that still lingered in his eyes. "I know. It is just that… this is _big_, Kíli. We have to be there—we cannot be left behind on this quest!"

"I know." The response was barely stated above a whisper.

Silence fell on the two brothers before the older broke it. "So who _were_ you talking to?"

"Do I need a second person to hold a conversation?"

Fíli just stared at his brother for a moment before replying. "You really are crazy, you know that do you not?"

Letting a brilliant smile grace his youthful features Kíli flopped back down onto his bedroll, gazing past his brother and out at the swirling diamonds of snow. "Maybe. But can I help it if I love the snow? It just puts me in a wonderful mood!"

Shaking his head, Fíli reached for his pack and pulled out two slabs of dried meat. "Catch!" he called, but his voice landed on deaf ears as the salted delicacy bounced off of Kíli's head, who was totally content on lying with his fingers laced beneath his head, watching the snow in its freezing dance of beauty.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>**** Anyone else feeling cold? Please leave a review- I'd love to hear your thoughts :) **


End file.
